1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tape cassettes and, more particularly to tape cassettes having means for preventing a static charge from building up on the tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many kinds of apparatus use a tape wound on reels in a cassette housing. Most cassette housings are made of plastic or other synthetic materials, as are the tapes. As the reels turn in the cassette housing, the tape rubs against itself and parts of the cassette, which causes a static charge to build up on the tape. The static electricity causes it to cling to itself and to the cassette housing and guide elements, which can cause tape misfeeds and malfunctions of the apparatus because of the resulting resistance to tape feeding.
Apparatus that prints information by transfer of pigment from the tape with a thermal printing head is particularly susceptible to the build-up of static electricity on the tape. The section of tape running through the therml printer typically does not contact any electrically conductive structure, so the static electricity on the tape is not dissipated as the tape runs. The same problem exists with any apparatus that does not afford an opportunity to dissipate the static charge on the tape.